Two of a Kind
by redforthewin
Summary: Lokane Valentine's Day Writing Challenge by TonaLog1978. Loki and Jane set out to have a quiet evening when the unexpected happens.


Two of a Kind

 **Tropes: First kiss**

 **Prompts: 17: "I don't know how I ever got this far without you."**

"Jane?" Silence.

"Oh, Jane?," the dark haired Prince called out once more for the small brunette; his eyebrows knitting together in disappointment as the lack of her reply greeted him. Where was she?

Stepping into the living area, the sight of her curled up on the sofa presented itself. Chuckling softly to himself, Loki walked slowly to the piece of furniture and moved to sit on the dark wood coffee table situated in front of the sofa; his dark green Asgardian garment caressing his calves. The two of them had previously spoken of spending a quiet evening together; talks of dinner and Jane's continued interest in the constellations surrounding Asgard on the agenda. But, as his green eyes took in the slumbering beauty, he found himself wanting nothing more than to join her on the couch and hold her close as she slept.

Exhaling softly, Loki leaned away from Jane as the thought of holding her close to him became all the more appealing as his green eyed gaze wandered down to her lips. This was getting ridiculous, he mused. Of all the women he had known in his vast lifespan, this woman was doing more to his thought process; to his heart and soul than he thought possible. Even when the two of them were standing around talking about the simplest of topics, her sheer presence made him long to pull her close and kiss her until they forgot what they were talking about. But, he never gave in; never let temptation take over.

"Loki?"

The trickster's eyelids widened in surprise as the scientist's voice filled his ears; his heart slamming against his chest as the worry that Jane had caught him staring flooded his senses. Swallowing in an attempt to calm his nerves, Loki straightened his posture and drew his attention from her lips; the familiar brown eyed gaze capturing his attention.

"Yes?"

"Why were you staring at me?," Jane inquired softly as she blinked.

Oh, dear. "Staring?"

"Mm, yeah. You were staring."

Quick, think of something clever to say! "I.. uh.."

A confused frown etched itself along her face as she continued to listen. The typically articulate God of Mischief was at a loss for words; something she noticed only happened whenever she caught him staring at her. Did he like her? A voice that sounded remarkably like Darcy's responded with a definite, 'YES!'; the response causing her to shake her head as she recalled a recent conversation where her intern went on a lengthy rant to make it known that Loki was 'so into her that it was almost gross to look at'. While she felt it safe to acknowledge that he was a very attractive individual with an intellect that never failed to surprise her and she loved spending time with him, who was she to consider having feelings for someone like him? As it stood, she did feel a great deal about him; his presence in her life one that had made her repeatedly wonder how she ever got this far in life without him at her side. He was there for everything, she recognized, as she peered down at the long fingered hands resting on her coffee table. From when she was being recognized for an accomplishment in the science community to when she couldn't reach a cup on the top shelf in the kitchen, Loki was always there to support her.

"Loki?," she uttered; the emotions and thoughts running through her mind causing her voice to drop to a light whisper.

Opting for silence as his thoughts seemed a jumbled mess, Loki was about to consider bringing up their evening plans when the soft, almost faint whisper pulled him from his idea. Green eyes focused on the woman before him; curiosity revealing itself in his expression. "Yes, Jane?"

"Do- uh, well, you see..-" it was her turn to feel flustered; to have her mind be tossed into a jumbled mess. How was she supposed to ask him if she couldn't get her words out?

Offering a sympathetic smile, Loki reached for her left hand with both of his; the long digits wrapping themselves around her palm and wrist as he gazed at her encouragingly. "Take your time. We have all night, after all."

Feeling the beginnings of a blush flooding her face from the surprising show of affection, Jane's eyes darted from her hand being held securely to the owner of the lean fingers. Just say it! "I like you."

As he felt the warmth of a blush forming, Loki could feel his heart rate increasing as the jumbled mess that was his mind earlier returned with a vengeance. She liked him? Jane Foster actually liked him? "Y-you do? I like you, too," he sputtered.

"You do?"

"Ms. Foster, may I kiss you? I've wanted to for months," he managed to say; excitement and the want for more of her allowing him the chance to be bold.

"You have?," Jane murmured; her lips curling upwards in a bright smile as she inched close to him. She found it simply delightful that he was even referring to her in the same way he had long ago.

"Mm, inde-" his sentence was cut off as a pair of warm lips brushed along his. Parting away from the unexpected gesture, he found the beautiful woman mere inches from him. Chuckling in amusement and joy, Loki let go of her hand only to wrap his arms around her waist as he slowly captured her lips in a soft kiss.


End file.
